


Whatever horny robots do in their spare time

by OneLearnsToLoveIt



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Also this fanfic works best if you don't remember the characters quite right, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rough Sex, bad pacing, like I really need to work on my pacing, this is my second fanfic involving evil robot sex, whatever you call cumming on a face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLearnsToLoveIt/pseuds/OneLearnsToLoveIt
Summary: The short story of how two evil robot doppelgangers fuck (hint: very roughly).





	Whatever horny robots do in their spare time

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this and then posted it immediately like a dumbass. Hope you still enjoy!

“Fuck, dude!”  
“What is it evil Bill?”  
“Those princesses totally left me blue-balled!”  
“Well what are you gonna do about it?”  
Evil Bill smirked and, before evil Ted could react, grabbed his face and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Evil Ted grunted and evil Bill pulled away.  
“How about you fix it by being my bottom bitch? Come on, I know you want to. Now ask for it nicely.”  
“Fuck you”  
This earned evil Ted a slap to the face, which he knew was coming. This is their game, after all.  
“I'll say it again; ask nicely, worm!”  
“...Please fuck me.”  
“Speak up!”  
“Please fuck me, evil Bill!”  
“That's a good boy” he went back to kissing evil Ted roughly and then pushed him onto the bed.  
“Now get on all fours so I can use you as my cum dumpster!”  
“Make me.”  
Evil Bill growled and pinned evil Ted to the bed. With much resistance He flipped evil Ted on his stomach and pulled his pants down, exposing his ass. He gave it a hard smack and evil Ted whimpered.  
“You'd better not defy me again worm, or I'll make sure you never sit again.” Evil Bill said as he pulled his 7 inch robo-dick out of his pants.  
“Yes evil Bi-UGN!”  
He couldn't even finish before evil Bill pulled apart his ass cheeks and shoved his cock into his sensitive hole. He wasted no time in fucking him raw. Evil Ted cried out with each thrust.  
“Yeah you like that don't you? You little slut, I bet you love my cock. I bet you think about my cock all the time. You think about how it feels when I cum inside your tight little ass. Mmn!” he sped up his thrusts. “God you're such a whore. Look at you squirm and moan. You love getting fucked, huh faggot? Oh, oh Christ! You're so tight, I'm gonna, I'm-!” He couldn't finish. He came, grunting with each thrust.  
Evil Bill was breathing hard. He pulled out his softening cock, watching his semen drip out of evil Ted’s twitching hole. He gave his ass another smack and evil Ted jumped. Evil Bill smirked at this and dismounted, tucking himself back in his pants. Evil Ted was still hard. He shivered as he got up. Once he was on his feet, he looked at evil Bill sitting on the bed and smiled.  
“You look exhausted,” he said.  
“So what if I am?”  
“Then you can't stop me from doing this.’  
Suddenly, evil Ted grabbed evil Bill’s head and forced his cock down his throat. Evil Bill moaned despite himself before evil Ted began fucking his throat without mercy.  
“Yeah, now who's the slut? You talk a big talk but you're even more of a desperate whore than me. You look so comfortable with a cock in your mouth, you're in your proper place. You love the taste so much you take off your head and suck yourself off. Mmf! What a hot tongue.Yeah, yeah just like that. I'm almost there…!”  
Before he could orgasm, he pulled his cock out and jacked himself off, and soon he was cumming all over evil Bill’s face.  
“Hey! What the hell, dude?!” evil Bill said, outraged.  
“Heh. It was worth it to see the look on your face. Bet you wish I had jizzed in your mouth, I know how you love the taste.”  
“You're an asshole!”  
“Of course, I'm an evil robot.”  
“So am I!”  
Pause.  
Air guitar.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my belief that all Bill and Ted smut should end in air guitar.


End file.
